CSI: Las Vegas kidnapping catastrophe
by grissom15
Summary: What do you get when you cross a kidnapper with a murderer and a robber? a kidnaping catasrophe.


**CSI: LAS VEGAS**

Kidnapping Catastrophe

2:00am.

A stolen black 2004 Cadillac El Dorado, driven by an unattractive balding man with an un-kept, unshaven, unsightly beard and mustache, zooms down the 5th street with a gun and a sack full of money in hand.

2:07am.

Grissom, at the crime lab gets a call about a murder.

2:15am

Grissom, Kathryn, Sarah, Warrick, and Nick arrive at the crime seen.

"The trajectory of the bullet seems to have shattered the entire upper-left section of his brain and the right part of his jaw" said Warrick disgusted with the injury.

"You know what that means don't you?" said Kathryn.

"It would have had to be a point blank shot" replied Nick.

"Let's take him back to the lab" suggested Grissom.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How's the bullet coming along? Got any matches?" asked Grissom.

"The bullet matches up exactly with the gun belonging to a 'Benjamin A. Malfaro', an electrician who moved here from Manhattan less than two months ago. Not married, no girlfriend, and no family in Manhattan or Las Vegas, all his family seems to live in Oklahoma-" said Greg

"Where does he live?"

"4672 Main Street"

Grissom and Nick hasty exited the office and headed toward the house of the suspect.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The house was a creamy white with inapt red shutters and an orange door. Grissom knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" asked a portly man with unsightly smutty blonde hair and teeth that made Prince Charles look like Tom Cruise.

"We're with the Las Vegas CSI, sir. Do you own a gun?" asked Grissom.

"Yes, why?" asked Ben baffled

"Sir, a man was killed with your firearm last night. May we have a look at the gun?" said Nick.

"Sorry, I don't have it." Ben answered

"And, why not?" questioned Grissom

"It was stolen last night. I filed a report earlier this morning." Said Ben

"Was anything else stolen?" Questioned nick

"No" Replied Ben

"Were you at home during the robbery?" Asked Grissom

"Yes" Replied Ben

"What time did this robbery occur?" Asked Nick

"Oh, at about 1:45, 1:50 in the morning" Replied Ben

"Did you see the man's face?" Asked Grissom

"Only a quick glimpse, but-"Answering quickly said Ben

"Could you identify him if you saw him again?" Pried Nick

"Probably" Said Ben in a very matter-o-fact manner

"That's all we need, thank you"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Warrick and Sarah were investigating a bank robbery at the 'Las Vegas Bank of America'.

Sarah was questioning a witness, a bank worker. She was a tall, somewhat attractive black woman with curly black and blonde hair.

"Sarah,"

"Yeah?"

"First things first, let's check the cameras" said Warrick

While checking the cameras, Warrick notices something. The gun that the suspect is holding is a 563 BTW 8mm custom, Smith and Wesson. The 583 is the rarest handheld firearm in the United States. Only 6 were ever made and only one in Las Vegas.

"Lets check out the gun holder!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111

In the interim, Kathryn was checking out a kidnapping case.

"When was she kidnapped?" asked Kathryn.

"Last night, at about 1:45am" replied a sobbing mother.

"Where is the father?"

"George passed away 3 years ago."

"How old is your daughter, Mam?"

"In two weeks she'll be 15"

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Sally Mae Peterson"

"Did you see the kidnapper's face?"

"Sort of"

"Could you identify him if you saw him again?"

"Yes"

"Did any events occur during the kidnapping?"

"The kidnapper threw that vase at me, he missed" said the mother, pointing to a partially broken vase.

"Do you mind if I dust for prints?"

"g'hed"

While dusting, Kathryn found a fingerprint.

"Thank you that's all I need"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Approaching the door, Warrick wipes a blotch of sweat from his forehead and knocks on the door. The same man from before answers the door.

"CSI:--"

"Look I already talked to your friends about the robbery, I'm a little shaken up about this, so can you please leave me alone" interrupted Ben.

"We're not here about _your_ robbery; we're here about the robbery of LABA. You see, your gun was involved in a bank robbery last night."

"That's all I need, thank you"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How's the print going?" asked Kathryn

"It's from a, 'Lester Stevens', Grissom brought him in earlier this morning,…DEAD!"

"Thanks"

11111111111111111111111111

"Grissom, you got a minute?" asked Kathryn

"Sure, why?"

"The man that you brought in, Lester, He is a kidnapper"

"We found Lester's car" interrupted Nick

"Lets check it out"

11111111111111111111111111111111111

The car had a helpful amount of evidence in it. There was lots of DNA, blood, sweat, and some hair follicles. The blood and sweat came from Lester, but the sweat and hair was from a, 'Harrison Lee', a plumber. But that's not all that they found, they also found the kidnapped girl in the trunk.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are either of these men your daughter's kidnapper?" said Kathryn while holding up a picture of Lester and one of Jackson.

"Him!" replied a happy mother pointing to Lester.

"Thank you for giving me back my daughter"

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where does Jackson live, Greg?" asked Warrick

"Corner of 8th and 16th"

"Let's get this dirty son of a bitch!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"CSI FREEZE!" shouted Nick while kicking down the door.

On the entryway the BTW was lying on the counter. And in the back laid a knocked out Jackson Lee from too much heroine.

Nick woke him up and whispered gleefully, "You're under arrest for the murder of Lester Stevens, the robbery of LABA, the kidnapping of Sally Mae Peterson, the attempted murder of her mother, and the robbing of Benjamin Malfaro's gun."

end


End file.
